A number of hand supports for aiding the handicapped to write is known. Many of these supports require the writing instrument, pen or pencil, to be gripped during use and include a bearing surface for movement across the paper. Such supports have not become popular because most people who have writing disabilities due to some handicap have a great deal of trouble holding a pen or pencil and applying pressure to write. Other know supports provide a relatively large rollable or slideable support to be grasped by the entire hand. But these too either require the pen or pencil to be held by the fingers or affixed to the support. In the first instance, as before, many handicapped persons are unable to use the support. In the latter, it is difficult to maintain sufficient pressure to enable the instrument to write.